


Run to You

by primasveraas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, light tros spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primasveraas/pseuds/primasveraas
Summary: Poe returns to Finn again and again.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 193





	Run to You

Just moments after they met, Finn and Poe were separated with little hope of reunion. Yet, the universe proved their fears wrong, and continued to do so, a beautiful mercy among the surrounding death and war.

There was the first time, one of the initial few hugs in Finn’s life. BB-8 had spotted Poe first, rolling over to him at full speed. From across the tarmac, the men’s eyes met, and the next thing he knew, Poe’s arms were wrapped around him tightly, drawing him close, warm and secure.

Then he was waking suddenly after Starkiller Base and Poe’s embrace was his sole and immediate comfort. Rey was gone and his world was on fire, but Poe was there, and he vowed never to leave his friend’s side.

They survived Crait. Once things had settled, after they stumbled on board the Millenium Falcon with the scraggly few remaining members of the Resistance, Finn had gently taken Poe into his arms, resting his face against the other man’s shoulder. A quiet, relieved message.

_Thank the Force you’re still alive._

Over the next year, as they built up the meager Resistance forces, Finn and Poe mutually decided that they never wanted to be separated from one another, and for the most part, no one forced their hand on this matter. But in the end, they followed orders, and when Poe flew missions alone in his x-wing, Finn left behind on the ground, the pair reluctantly said goodbye.

And every time, Finn would pull Poe close, and make him promise. _“I’ll see you again soon. Good luck. May the Force be with you.”_

_Just come back to me._

And he did.

Finn would wait in the hangar, or close to the landing pad, wherever they were hiding for the moment. Poe’s ship would land, and he would descend and find Finn. Each time, the rapid shudder of fear in Finn’s heart slowed to a steady pace, calmed by the presence of the other man. 

They would hug each other tightly, sometimes cupping the other’s jaw with their hand, feeling the warmth and comfort between them. Drinking each other in as if nothing else in the galaxy could possibly matter, except that in this war, in lives so pervaded by evil, they were still alive and they had each other.

Once, Black One had limped in, trailing smoke and sputtering flames. Instead of watching and waiting, Finn rushed forwards, the first to reach Poe, digging him out of the cockpit among BB-8’s frantic beeps, his limp body heavy and overheated. His pilot’s uniform was soaked with blood still seeping from the gash in his head.

When Poe woke in the medbay several hours later, Finn was clutching his hand, desperate and worried.

But he still came back.

And finally, when they reached each other, at the end of all things, after losing, after losing Finn and Rey and hope itself- until the skies impossibly parted, and their respective ships landed. They spotted each other from the air, Poe steadfast and determined to never let Finn go once they reunited. Now, he could keep this hope, this love, and there was little left in the galaxy to stop them. 

Poe’s feet hit the ground, impact padded by the dirt and leaves, his arm throbbing, heart pulsing, but then there was Finn, and he was so, so close, and he buried his face in Finn’s neck. Lightheadedness overtook him; he hadn’t been brave enough to imagine this moment, picture a victory with both of them there and alive and joyous. But now, in Finn’s arms, he wanted to stay there forever, relishing in the surrealness of the moment. Poe pulled back just to touch his forehead against Finn’s, eyes focused on his lips, and it was nearly perfect.

And then there was Rey, making her way through the crowd and the cheers of their fellow rebels. Finn embraced her first, hugging her close, and Poe joined, bodies intertwined, sweat and blood and tears mingling as Finn began to sob, relieved. _Oh Force,_ they were alive. At unimaginable cost, they were victorious, but they were alive and that’s all that mattered.

That night, amongst all the music and celebration, Finn found Poe in the crowd and embraced him again. This time, when they pulled back, it was so that Finn could kiss him, slow and gentle and tentative. His lips were soft and plush and exploring.

Throughout the rest of their lives together, they never doubted that they would be reunited each time they parted. Danger wasn’t absent, of course, in the precarious way of life they had so carefully chosen, but their bond seemed undefeatable. If Finn believed in anything, it was in love- for the Resistance, for Rey, and in every way that could ever matter, for Poe.

He still waited in the hangar each time Poe landed, kissing him eagerly, especially the first time after Shara Bey’s ring had been placed delicately on his left hand. On that occasion, they threw caution to the wind, displaying a great deal of impatient affection in front of the newly reformed Republic troops, claiming a tender few seconds before duty delayed a private moment together. Finn traced Poe’s jawline, studying his eyes and the shape of his jaw, feeling the warmth and realness of his husband. Force, he was lucky.

A mission had gone south once, Poe landing with less than half of his original forces remaining. His face was pale and drawn, legs shaking as he climbed out of Black One’s cockpit. He had hardly spoken over the comms since a hurried, desperate _"goodbye, Finn, I love you-"_ as the last fleet of First Order ships overtook his squadron. Reinforcements had arrived shortly thereafter, but almost too late.

Finn rushed into his arms, kissing his husband full force, hurried and messy, mouth partially open to let sobs escape, fingers tangling in Poe’s hair, both of them weak in each other’s arms. _"Don't ever leave me again,"_ he muttered, and Poe promised, wiping away the wet from his beloved's face even as tears flooded his own eyes.

Often, they didn’t need words, only their long embraces, and lingering glances until Finn could properly greet Poe in private, the meaning of which greatly varied depending on the success of the mission and the health of his husband. Once, when Poe returned unexpectedly early, no coherent words were spoken after he surprised Finn in their quarters, still high off the adrenaline of the fruitful mission. The doors opened, Finn started in surprise, but then Poe brought their mouths together, kissing fiercely. His legs wrapped around the other man’s waist, and nothing was truly said until after and they lay next to each other in bed, both glistening with sweat and panting, breathless from the heights of their love.

Years passed, and eventually, their reunions were interrupted, although neither could quite complain of the reasons why. First, their daughter clutched in Finn’s arms created distance between them, Poe proudly planting a kiss on his husband’s mouth before taking his daughter with one arm and wrapping his other around Finn. Few things made him so proud as the beginnings of their family.

Then, it was all their children, running to their father before Finn could catch up, sprinting as fast as they could no matter how long Poe was gone or what for. Most of the galaxy’s dangers had faded from view, but their respective importance had not. They answered to both the responsibilities of their family as well as the rest of the Republic.

But Poe came home each time. He always would.


End file.
